Lucas Parker
Lucas Parker is a protagonist of the Shadow Falls series. He is a werewolf, who is the Alpha of the local pack, and the newest member of the Werewolf Council. Biography ''Born at Midnight: In ''Born at Midnight, Lucas and Kylie meet up again elevan years later, having known eachother when they were six. They kind of get off to a bad start, they do their best to avoid each other. On a camp mates hour, however, they start to get closer, and Lucas ends up kissing Kylie. A romance between them begins,but it's short lived. Lucas leaves Shadow Falls after being questioned and accused of the Wild life park incidents from FRU agents. With that he promptly disappears after a cryptic goodbye to Kylie, who is instantly convinced of his innocence. ''Awake at Dawn: In ''Awake at Dawn, He is occasionally visited by her in his dreams. Lucas returns to Shadow Falls with Fredricka. He tries to convince Kylie that there is nothing between them and asks for her to come back to him. Kylie, however, was still recovering from her fall-out with Derek, she tells them that they're friends for now. At the end of the book, when Kylie is captured by a rogue vampire, Lucas saves Kylie's life. They also develop a small, still growing relationship. ''Taken at Dusk: In ''Taken at Dusk, Lucas and Kylie become offical Boyfriend and Girlfriend. However, She eventully learns that his pack has forbidden them to be toghether, This causes a rift between them. ''Whispers at Moonrise: In ''Whispers at Moonrise their relationship continues to tear and rebind as Lucas goes behind Kylie's back, and almost becomes engaged to a werewolf named Monique at the end of Whispers at Moonrise. Kylie, however, finds out and tearfully breaks off their relationship. ''Chosen at Nightfall: Through ''Chosen at Nightfall ''Lucas '''extremely' '''upset over their break-up. He tries countlessly to convince Kylie that he loves her, and that she is '''VERY important to him, and that they will eventually get back together. To help persuade her, he proclaimes his love for her infront of everyone more than once. He succeds and they get back together. He teaches Kylie how to sword fight, and also saves Kylie's life from Mario Esparza and John Anthony Esparza. Physical appearance He has Jet-Black haired and with light blue eyes. He is tall and has a muscular build, which varies in reponse to the phase of the moon. Personality As part of the werewolf trait, Lucas is very loyal to his family, pack, and Kylie. He also very independent, stubborn, and hotheaded. He was traumatized by his parents' evil deeds in the past, and is not very proud of what he had done. He dislikes asking others for permission of anything. He trusts no one outside of his pack. He is also very caring and deeply affectionate towards Kylie, and always tries to be a gentleman around her. Powers and abilities As a werewolf, he possesses these following abilities: *Wolf shifting *Enhanced senses *Brain scanning *Agility *Enhanced strength The intensity of his powers and physical build vary with the phases of the moon. The closer the full moon comes, the more powerful he becomes, and thus the more intense his instincts become. When the moon is no longer full, his physicality and abilities weaken. Relationships Family relationships *'Clara Parker': Clara is Lucas's half-sister. *'Mr. Parker': Lucas's father. *'Mrs. Parker': Lucas's grandmother and his closest family who raised him. Romantic relationships: *'Kylie Galen': Lucas and Kylie are in a relationship. He is deeply in love with her, and is also VERY protective and possessive of her. At the end of Chosen at Nightfall, Lucas gives Kylie his Grandmother's ring as a promise ring. It is assumed they will get married when they are both of age. *'Fredericka:' They Hooked up once, he regrets it. They are close friends. In Chosen at Nightfall he is enraged when he learns it was Fredericka that told Kylie about the engagement. He blamed her for trying to break them up. There is NO romantic relations between them. *'Monique:' Lucas's almost Fiancée through an arranged-marriage. Other relationships: *'Derek Lakes': Is his Rival for the affection of Kylie Galen. Lucas always get jealous when Derek is around Kylie. *'Burnett James: '''Lucas is a good friend of Burnett, It was shown in '''Chosen at Nightfall' that Lucas was Burnett's best man at his wedding. *Wolf Pack: He is the leader and representivive of the local pack. Although they disapproved of Lucas's relationship with Kylie, he still leads them, and is very close with all its members. Trivia: *In Born at Midnight ''it is subtley shown that he payed blood to spend an hour with Kylie. *He is the youngest member on the Werewolf Council. *He hates lies and secrets, but lies constantly to cover up the events of ''Whipsers at Moonrise. *He and Kylie only shared 4 dreamscapes throughout the whole series. *In Born at Midnight when Kylie first comes into camp he sees her as a threat that will expose and ruin everything he has worked for. *His favorite color is Blue. *He was born in 1993. *He has visited many Forgein countries and probably speaks many different languages. *He has never been to an amusement park Category:Protagonists Category:Werewolves Category:FRU agents Category:Shadow Falls campers